


New Quidditch Teams

by OtterReads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Original Character(s), Quidditch, quidditch teams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterReads/pseuds/OtterReads
Summary: Dillan gets good news for her inter-house quidditch teams





	New Quidditch Teams

Dillan loved watching Quidditch practices. Since her first year at Hogwarts, she had been captivated by this amazing sport played on brooms. Now she was sitting watching the Hufflepuffs practice movements around the pitch. There were 7 players on brooms zooming in and out of the pitch for each team. 3 of those players, called chasers, passed a red ball between them and tried to score by making the ball go through one of the three hoops at one end of the pitch. But it wasn’t as easy as it sounded because the keeper flew around the hoops and had to catch the ball before it went through. Gryffindor had had a history of very good keepers so far, Dillan knew. But this year’s keeper was better than any that had played before. Also, he was quite nice and his success hadn’t gone up to his head, which was something to be thankful for. Each team had two beaters too, who flew around with clubs and hit the two black balls that tried to hit other players. These two balls were really dangerous; they could break your bones in a second. And finally, there was the seeker, a player who was usually small, agile, and fast, whose job was to catch the Golden Snitch. This last ball was a golden-winged ball the size of a nut that flew around during the game. Catching the Snitch marked the end of the game and gave your team 150 extra points.

Gryffindor team had been the best years before, but now it was about to face quite a problem. Most of the players had been in their seventh year the previous year. Which meant tryouts were about to be held. Actually, they were the following week and Dillan was beyond herself with excitement. She had a pseudo-team. She had come up with the idea in her second year and Professor Longbottom had agreed happily to let her use the spare brooms in the broom shed. So she had started some Quidditch practices when the pitch was available with her friends. Kasey, a fourth-year Ravenclaw, was a very good chaser and was as much of a fanatic as she was. Dana, a fifth-year Slytherin and fanatical supporter of the Appleby Arrows, and her brother Milo, a third-year Hufflepuff, joined their practices every time too. They had put together four inter-house teams easily and played friendly matches every now and then. Dillan had wanted to join her house team but couldn’t so she decided to play with her friends instead. Teachers were really pleased, and Headmistress McGonagall often went down to see them play against each other. It was because of these inter-house teams that Dillan wasn’t going to go to Gryffindor tryouts that year.

Kasey, Dana, Milo, and Dillan had managed to build steady teams and they were really excited for that year’s matches. Two of the teams were called the Ghostly Hoggies and the Tickled Dragons and were captained by Milo and Dana. But they also had an all-boys team called the Flying Thestrals captained by Kasey and an all-girls team called the Screeching Owls, which was captained by Dillan.

As she sat watching the Hufflepuffs zoom around she itched to go get her new broom and join them. Her first practice with the Screeching Owls was the day after and she couldn’t wait to get onto her broom at last.

“DILLAN!” someone yelled her name and brought her back to the ground. Kara, a fellow team member, and Hufflepuff fourth-year was running towards her. “Dillan, oh my God, you are so not going to believe this!!”

Kara was a very nice girl whom Dillan had known since her first week at Hogwarts. She was always excited. Dillan remembered quite clearly how she almost fell off her broom when Kasey and she had told her she was the new Keeper for the Owls. Dillan could only laugh at her excitement. She stood up and met her halfway down the stands.

“Professor Hitchhead gave me this. She said I had to give it to my team captain and that you should give these to the other captains. And I looked at it through the light and it’s an inscription form.”

“A what? Wait, does that mean…” Dillan was speechless.

“YES! Yes, that is exactly what it means!” Kara looked at Dillan, beaming, and then they both screamed.

“Will you two shut up!” yelled one of the Hufflepuff beaters. And Dillan and Kara run off laughing like mad in search of Kasey, Dana, and Milo.

“I can’t believe it.” Dana was beaming at her team’s letter. Milo had thrown his goblet in the air, spraying everyone and everything around them with pumpkin juice. Kasey had cleaned everything with a flick of his wand and then hugged Dillan. Kara was still bouncing in her seat and everyone around them was either listening curiously or glaring at them for spraying them with pumpkin juice.

“We’ve made it guys. This is amazing. We will play in the Hogwarts league. It’s like a dream come true” said Milo.

“Wait, does this mean we can no longer accept first-years on the team?” asked Dana.

“Oh, right. Professor Hitchhead told me you all had to go talk to her once you got the letters. She said she would answer all your questions so you could inform your teams.” They all looked at Kara and then stood up to go and find Professor Hitchhead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at practice little badger!” yelled Dillan back at Kara as they left the Great Hall.

All four inter-house teams had had to practice together up until now, but that hadn’t bothered them. Now, everyone was assembled in front of their four team-captains and whispering excitedly. The news had obviously spread quickly.

“Ok, listen up everyone!” Dillan took the lead of the speech.

“We have been accepted to the school Quidditch League.” A cheer erupted as soon as the words were out of Milo’s mouth.

“This means we will be playing not only against one another but also against the house teams. We will have to train a lot harder!” Dana wasn’t going to let her team slack off now.

“And also, new tryouts will be held next week. It doesn’t matter if you were in the team last year, you have to show us what you are made of.” Kasey sounded a bit too strict, but then Dillan continued.

“Also, we have been told we can still choose our teams as we want and have been doing up until now. Therefore, first-years and second-years will be allowed to play. And most importantly, starting players can be changed from one match to the next, so don’t panic if you don’t play in a match.”

A cheer erupted once more. Everyone was beaming. This was what they had been waiting for. And it was finally in front of them. All team captains had put up posters for tryouts in their common rooms and everything was well.

“Okay, then, shall we start? Kick off Owls! I want four warm-up laps!!!” Yelled Dillan and kicked off the ground along with her team.


End file.
